


Seeing Things

by Goativa



Series: Durin Drabble Spooktacular [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa
Summary: Growing up is hard and there's something Fíli won't let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralemalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/gifts).



> This is actually a sequel to another story in this series called "Costume". I'd love it if you checked that one out too but it's not necessary t enjoy this fic.   
> Hope you like it!

It was cute when Fíli insisted he could see his brother on All Hallow’s Eve, spurred on by the stories of ghosts he must’ve heard, but now it was worrying.  Dís had assumed that it had been her child’s imagination running its course.  The loss of a sibling so early on, having known one another just long enough for them to become attached, was bound to leave a wound that couldn’t be seen. 

Let alone heal.

But with golden fuzz along his chin being replaced by an actual beard, the fact that he held onto such illusions began to wear on Dís.  It was no surprise that on the eve of her youngest son’s death she finally snapped at Fíli. 

“Your brother is dead Fíli!”  She’d said with tears clouding her eyes, “dead a-and buried!” 

Beside Vali, little Kíli had been buried.  It was unfortunate that he couldn’t be buried the way their forefathers had done but times had been hard on everyone.  They weren’t the only ones who lost someone they loved. 

“It is time to grow up and let go.”

Fíli had stomped off after that, red in the face and closer to tears than he had been in decades.

Silence blanketed over Dís and her son at dinner.  She hoped that Fíli wouldn’t hold onto that grudge for long.  They hadn’t exchanged words other than a crisp “good night” between cleaning up dinner and getting ready for bed.

Once in her own room Dís shivered, her room seemed especially cold.  Piling on the extra blankets seemed to help, the dwarrow-dam hoped they weren’t in for another harsh winter.  She settled, blowing out the last candle, and closed her eyes.

Dís felt as though she had been asleep for only five minutes before she heard the creaking of her door.

“Fíli…?”  She asked sleepily, hoping it was her son returning so they could talk.  Yet when she looked there was only empty space.  It was unsettling, Vali worked on their home himself and even Thorin begrudgingly gave their home the praise it deserved.  Which meant everything was stable and draft free.

“Mama.”

Dís froze.  She’d never forget that pleading, raspy voice no matter how long she lived.

“Mama, I’m freezing…” invisible hands tugged at her extra blankets, fear gripped her so tight she couldn’t speak.

“He’s warm, you know…” the voice changed.  She had always imagined what Kíli’s voice would sound like as he got older. 

“He’s like sunshine.  You can’t touch it but you can feel it…”

There was a dreamy sigh before the temperature in the room plummeted and Dís could see every breath as she began to hyperventilate.  Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her—or she had to be dreaming, shadows didn’t move like that…not in the waking realm.

“You can’t—you can’t take him away,” Kíli’s younger voice and his older voice seemed to overlap, childish desperation mixed with deadly surety, “I won’t let you.”


End file.
